


Early Riser, Back to Bed

by DuchessNoir



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessNoir/pseuds/DuchessNoir
Summary: Short fluff piece based on the prompt "kiss on the nose". Reunited on Odessen, Theron Shan is woken a little too early on their first morning together after five years of separation.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Theron Shan & Original Female Character(s), Theron Shan/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Early Riser, Back to Bed

#12 Kiss on the Nose  
Theron x Onoja

Five years had been long enough to forget some things. Like how much a morning person Onoja was. Theron pulled the pillow back over his face to block out the light. Making a mental note he hoped was not forgotten in his current sluggish half-asleep state, to have a dimmer switch installed in their quarters. 

Onoja was humming snatches of songs as she readied for the fresher. Their first night together on Odessen had not welcomed much sleep, if any. With good reason too. It was a reunion long overdue, with much to be said that words could not express. One thing Theron definitely had not forgotten in nearly half a decade was how to show Onoja he loved her. Perhaps more given how her absence had cut him to the bone. 

Theron figured the galaxy could give them one leisurely morning for a decent lay-in, but his girlfriend of eleven years ran on disturbingly little sleep. In their old Coruscant apartment it was not an issue. Here on Odessen they shared a singular large suite. There was not much privacy to be had. Better quarters then the rank and file to be sure. At the moment Theron just wanted a little more darkness and quiet for a few precious moments of sleep. 

He lifted the pillow just a little to catch a peak of Onoja as she vanished through the doorway. Appreciating the curves of her bare hips and the pert jiggle of her arse with a groggy and crooked smile. Contemplating the idea of braving the unnatural hour, the bright lights above, and the chill to join her; Theron ultimately decided the warm bed was too difficult to rise from. And, if he was honest with himself, the man was not entirely sure he was capable of getting to his feet at the moment. He ached, in a good way, following the exhaustive activities of the night. 

As the rush of water started Theron covered his eyes again. Aside from its remote location and unique Force balance, Odessen also offered the Alliance fresh water. Which made bathing a more luxurious affair then the sonic models available on Coruscant or a starship. Below that sound of the shower running Theron could hear his girlfriend singing. Tunes he knew because of her frankly terrible taste in music was indeed memorable. And it caused a sudden sharp pain to flare in his chest. Five years of not knowing if Onoja was alive or dead were now catching up. The relief of knowing, and not just knowing but being reunited with her, were a balm to that uncertainty and loneliness. 

He laid in bed and let the emotions come as they would. Sleep creeping up on Theron as he waited for that knot in his chest to ease up. It was just as well he was alone at the moment. That tightness in his throat threatened to summon tears if he’d been pressed into conversation. 

Sleep tugged at his shredded consciousness. Lulled into a deeper sense of tranquility with the sweet sound of Onoja’s voice and the rhythmic patter of the shower Theron drifted off once again. The pillow still haphazardly pulled across his face which muffled the sound of his own soft snoring. 

It could have been hours later for as deeply Theron had fallen into sleep. But, in reality, less than thirty minutes had passed. Onoja crept onto the bed cautiously. Damp hair swept into a towel and a robe clinging to her body. Kneeling beside Theron she carefully pulled the pillow back. Smiling to him crack his eyes open just enough to see her hovering above. A sluggish grin greeted Onoja who leaned and left a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Didn’t mean you wake you,” she murmured as Theron sighed contentedly. His eyes fluttered closed. One hand went to her hip and lazily pulled the woman nearer. 

Theron mumbled, already sinking back into slumber, “I’ll forgive you if you come back to bed with me.”


End file.
